A Pinky Sworn Promise
by taylorash
Summary: They made a promise when they were little that they would be together forever. Years later, will that promise still be there? What does it take to break the bonds of a friendship, or make a new relationship? My lovley third Rogan.
1. We Pinky Swore We Would

Hello my lovely readers! Guess who has a new story? I know I probably shouldn't be starting a new one, what with **Regrets** and **Disappointment** still In-Progress, but whatever. I PROMISE both those stories will get finished. I'll be updating this story and **Regrets** about once a week, give or take a few writers blocks in-between. **Disappointment** will get updated when inspiration hits me. Hopefully it will be soon, I'm starting to lose faith in that story. Anyway, enough of my incoherent babbling. This is my first AU story, and here's what you have to know:

Lorelai had always had a decent relationship with Emily and Richard. Lorelai did leave Hartford a year after having Rory, but still stayed close with her parents and their social circle. Both Lorelai and Rory live in Stars Hollow, but visit Hartford often for social events, etc. Since Lorelai always stayed inside the "rich" part of Hartford, Rory got to know many young kids of that social class at a young age. Around the age of three, she met Colin McRae at one of her grandmother's partied, and ever since they have been best friends.

Anything else you need to know that I left out will be added on later on, but I think that's it.

Okay, this first chapter is a flashback to when Rory was five, at one of the many parties of her grandmother's.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Don't rub it in.

"_Mom...Mom!" a small, brunette girl called out to her mother, running up to her and tugging on the end of her dress._

"_Excuse me a moment, would you?" Lorelai smiled politely to the couple she was talking to, before taking her daughter's hand and walking to a corner of the room. _

"_What is it?"_

"_Mommy, can I go play with Colin? He told me that he got me some chocolate from his house, and I don't like the mushy stuff those waiters are serving."_

_Lorelai laughed. "Of course you can go play with Colin. I'll come get you when it's time to head back to Stars Hollow."_

"_Oh, thank you Mommy!" she yelled, wrapping her shirt arms around her mother's neck, before running off into a different room._

_She looked around for a few minutes, before seeing a small brunette head behind a large potted plant._

"_Colin!" she called happily, running up to him for a hug, not noticing the two bodies standing next to him._

"_Hey Rory," Colin smiled, slightly embarrassed by Rory's show of affection in front of his friends. _

_When Rory released her grasp on Colin, she turned around to see another brunette and a blonde standing by him. _

"_Hello, boys. I'm Rory." She stuck out her hand, waiting for them to shake it. _

"_Finn. You're pretty," the brunette said, giving her a once-over, ignoring the hand she had out. _

"_Logan," the blonde answered after his friend. He put out his hand, and they shook. "Woah." He said after a minute._

"_What?"_

"_Your eyes. They're really blue."_

"_Oh," Rory giggled blushing. "Yeah, I got them from my mom. She's really nice." _

"_Oh. Lucky. My mom's not very nice." _

"_Why not?"_

"_I don't know."_

"_I'm sorry." Rory gave him a hug, even though she had just met him. After a moment, she clapped her hands. "Hey, I have an idea!"_

"_Uh-oh. Lat time you said that we overflowed the toilet in your house by trying to flush 10 rubber duckies," Colin mumbled, earning him a light smack on the head. _

"_Hush you. No, I think that me and Logan should get married!"_

"_What?"_

"_Yeah! That way, my mommy could be your mommy, and then you would have a nice mommy too!"_

"_Wow. That's really nice Rory. You think we should?" Logan said softly, in awe of the great idea. He really liked this little girl._

"_Yes, I'm sure. I like you, a lot, and I know my Mommy would too." After she said this, she gasped, turning red and clasping a hand over her mouth._

"_I like you too. Let's get married, and be together forever." Logan smirked, and Rory couldn't help but think in her five-year old mind how cute he looked. _

"_Okay!" she said enthusiastically. _

"_So it's a deal?" he asked._

"_Deal," she nodded. "Pinky promise." With that, she held out her pinky, waiting for him to grasp it. He did, and they shook their hands again. This time, when they let go, Rory jumped up and down and clapped. _

"_Wow! I'm enjaged! I'm enjaged!"_

"_What's enjaged?" Logan asked quizzically._

"_It's what you call yourself when you are getting married. My mom said it when she was gettin' married to my daddy Luke."_

"_Oh. So I'm enjaged to?"_

"_Mhmm," she nodded. "Oh! I got to go tell my mommy! Bye guys!" and with that last remark, she waved and ran off, leaving two disbelieving brunettes and a smiling blonde behind her._

"_Mom! Guess what happened to me tonight?" Rory asked her Mom, smiling, on the drive back to Stars Hollow._

"_What sweetie?"_

"_I got enjaged!"_

"_En-what?"_

"_Enjaged! You know, when you are gettin' married!"_

_Lorelai laughed. "You mean engaged?"_

"_Oh. Yeah."_

"_How did you get engaged, sweets?"_

"_Well, I met this boy, and he didn't have a nice mommy, like you, so I told him that we would get married, and be together forever, and that way you could be his mommy. He was a very nice boy. His name was Logan," Rory retold her story, not able to keep herself from smiling._

"_Oh, well that's sweet. But how do you know you will be together forever."_

"_Simple. We pink swore we would." Rory said._

"_Oh, and pinky swearing makes it official?"_

"_Yes, mommy, it does. I only pinky swear when I really want to do something. And I really want to marry Logan, mommy."_

"_Okay, well, then I guess your engaged!" Lorelai said, smiling at her daughter's antics. Five-year olds did the oddest things._

"_The pinky's confirmed it," Rory said, looking out her window as they entered her town of Stars Hollow._

Okay, just a few things. First if all, I know Rory sort of talk's a little better then a normal five-year old does, but whatever. She's a smart girl. I'm not sure how much I suck at flashbacks, but hopefully this one was good enough. The next chapter will be many, many, many years into the future, when they are all teenagers. That is when more characters and plotlines will come into play. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this first chapter in what I hope will be a very good story!

So review, please and thank you. The more feedback I get, the more motivation I get to update faster.


	2. Some Things Take Time

Wow, 'Surprised' and 'Flattered' are good words to describe how I felt when I saw how many reviews I got for just the first chapter if this story. Who knew that an idea that passed through my head in about 1.5 seconds while I was trying to fall asleep could be so good? ;)

Thanks to ALL of my reviewers! **AlwaysHoldingOn**, **BJ**, **Sandra Starck**, **aznchwigga510**, **diangurl**, **Curley-Q**, **: D**, **bnic**, **Brillastic**, **melako17**, **Loganite**, **Rayc Petite**, **chickady103**, **obsessornews56**, **Sheerdancer84**, **raspberrysorbet34**,** Gilmore7**, **Lena**, **Chelle5**, **tinycapricorn12**, **cathyrock**, **Gilmoregirl1539**, **yana16**, **ggirls45678**, and **gilmoreluver08**!

Oh, let me apoligize for the long wait on this chapter. It took many rewrites and periods of writers-block before I could get it the way I liked it.

Disclaimer: No word yet on if I own the show, but I'll keep you posted.

Oh, some things you should know before reading: Logan, Colin, and Finn all go to a boarding school in Europe. (I have no idea for a name for one, so we'll just leave it at that.) Everyone (including Rory) is 17. This chapter starts out with Logan, Colin, and Finn coming back for the summer from boarding school. All three of our beloved limo boys live in Hartford, along with their parents, and are also part of the high social class. They all just finished their junior year. And…I think that's it. Enjoy everyone!

* * *

"They're back!" 

Rory threw down the magazine she had been trying to read to distract herself, and jumped off her bed, running down the steps of her house in Stars Hollow. She flung open the door and immediately engulfed the brunette standing there in a strangling hug.

"You're back!" She cried gleefully as Colin returned her hug.

"Woah there Love, don't hurt the poor guy."

Rory lifted her head to see her favorite Australian standing by the stairs, a full blown smile on his face. She shrieked, giving Colin a quick kiss on the cheek before running over and engulfing Finn in another hug. She couldn't have been happier to see her best friends. Ever since they had met 13 years ago at, according to her mother, one of her grandmother's parties, she, Colin, Finn, and Logan had been inseparable. They had all gone to Chilton together their freshman year, before all three boy's parents had decided that their son's would be better off at a boarding school. Rory had been devastated when she had found out this news, but they had managed to visit each other as often as possible and, two years later, they were still as close as ever.

Rory released Finn, and smiled at her two best friends. But it didn't take her to long to see that someone was missing. She frowned, searching around with her eyes to try to find him. Colin noticed her expression, and quickly put an arm around his best friend. "He came separately. He'll be here any minute."

Rory nodded, her smile returning immediately after hearing this news. "Come on boys, what are we waiting for? Let's go inside, I have everything prepared for a full frontal Gilmore Movie Night."

"Wow, Colin mate, we haven't had one of our lovely Shelia's movie nights in what, a year?"

"I think it's around that."

Rory laughed, running into the kitchen and coming back with an armload of candies and other junk food. "You all remember the rules, I assume?"

"Of course. No answering of the door or phone, no talking, and no questions." Colin repeated in a way that made you assume he had gotten lectured on the rules by none other then Lorelai Gilmore herself.

Rory clapped her hands in satisfaction. "Excellent. Now, before we start the many movies we have in store of us, we have to catch up." She sat down on the couch, and patted the two spots beside her. "Come on, now tell me. What's new in the life of Colin and Finn?"

"Well, actually-"Colin started, but was interrupted by the doorbell and Rory's yell of excitement.

"Hold that thought," she said quickly, before leaping off the couch and into the foyer. She opened the door, to see a pair of brown eyes and a smirk.

"Hey, Ace. Miss me?"

Rory leaped into his arms, smiling bigger then before. He laughed, twirling her around slightly, before putting her down and giving her a light kiss on the forehead.

"I missed you," she said softly, giving him another tight hug, before releasing him to look back into his eyes.

"Back at ya," he replied, never taking his eyes off her.

From the doorway, Finn had to suppress an eye roll as he watched the scene. He had always been a very observant person, and it was hard not to notice that both Rory and Logan had very strong feelings for the other.

He hadn't suspected a thing until their freshman year at Chilton. All of a sudden, there were subtle differences in the behavior between Logan and Rory, things he doubted anyone else noticed. He would whisper things in her ear, and she would simply blush and giggle before whispering something back. Logan would sometimes hold her hand or put his arm around her waist in a way that was much friendlier then it should have been, not that Logan or anyone else noticed.

_No one noticed_. That was why Finn kept his mouth shut through the years after he had come to the realization that his two friends liked each other. If Colin ever had suspicions, it would be hell. Although all three were highly-protective of Rory, Colin took home the trophy when it came to ensuring that Rory was safe. He had known her the longest, had been friends with her before they had even met both he and Logan. And Finn knew in his heart that dating Logan was not a safe place for Rory to be.

A playboy. If you looked that word up in the dictionary, Finn knew that Logan's picture would be plastered right next to it. He went out with a new girl each night, and actually had a little black book of girl's phone numbers always on hand, so he would have someone to call when he needed a date to some society function. And Rory? Rory was the epitome of a commitment girl. She had two boyfriends so far, and both had almost gotten an ass-kicking when they broke her heart.

Finn also knew that neither Rory nor Logan realized they had feelings for each other. Yet. Finn never brought it up, knowing that the longer that their feelings stayed unknown between the two of them, the better. So for now, a simple small eye roll was all he did when he watched the two together.

"Hey Huntz," Finn greeted his friend, giving him a pat on the back.

"Hey Finn," Logan replied, smiling. Both he and Rory walked inside, Rory's hands unconsciously wrapped around his arm.

"Hey," was Colin's short greeting, not bothering to look up from the stacks of movies he was flitting through.

"Ah, Ace, you have the patented Gilmore Movie Night all set up," Logan chuckled.

"Of course! It'll be just us tonight, since Mom is at Luke's, doing what she called, 'unspeakable things.'" She pretended to gag. "I hate it when she gives me the details of her sex life."

"Yeah, well that's Lorelai for you," Colin laughed, finally standing up with three movies in his hands. "Alright, I found four that I think we can all watch with minimal groaning."

"In other words, everyone will despise them except you. What did you pick, mate?"

Colin gave Finn a slight glare before walking over to Rory and leading her over to the couch. "Alright, Ror. I picked _Casablanca_, _Edward Scissorhands_, and _The Godfather._

Rory nodded her approval. "Okay, now, before we get this started you three have _got_ to tell me how boarding school was! How were your final weeks as a junior?"

"Great. The partying- _unbelievable_. I still think you need to come visit us there for a few days," Colin answered slinging a friendly arm over her shoulder as Logan came to sit next to her on her other side and Finn sat on the floor, leaning on the couch for support.

"Yes, they did have some spectacular parties over there this past month," Finn smiled mischievously as he looked back on memories. "You really should come to visit more often, Love."

Rory smiled. "Yes, well, as you well know, the whole party scene isn't really me. This," she indicated to the majority of movies and junk food spread out before them, "Is my kind of Friday night."

"I'd bet you like it Ace." Logan chimed in, sending her a smirk.

"Oh really?" Rory gazed back at him with eyes full of excitement. "And why is that, Huntzberger?"

He shrugged. "Adventure. Excitement. You love those things, and these parties supply plenty of both."

"And how do you know I love _that_ kind of adventure and excitement?" she asked, her smile becoming larger.

"Oh dear god," Colin muttered under his breath, knowing that an infamous Huntzberger vs. Gilmore debate was in the works. Those two could go on for hours, both stubborn and neither willing to concede first.

"Because I know you."

"Obviously not that well."

"And what does that mean, Ace?"

"Well, if you know me so well, then you should know that gallons of alcohol, skirts that are dangerously short and grinding on a dance floor are not my idea of a fun time."

Finn cut in with a gasp. "Love, how dare you talk down about alcohol!"

Rory shot him a playful smile, before turning back to Logan, who was laughing. "What?"

"I know that's not your idea of a fun time Ace. I just think that come senior year for all of us, you should come visit us, and try out a wild party. And I promise you, your skirt won't have to be that short." She slapped his arm and he chuckled. "Kidding, kidding. You can even wear jeans if you want, although I doubt that Steph would let you."

Rory laughed along with everyone at that comment. Steph was another close friend of the foursomes. She had gone moved to Hartford freshman year, and because of her family's money, the rich families of Hartford had immediately called her their own. Rory had met her at school, and after seeing her again at a function, had introduced her to the group. They had immediately befriended her, and she became close to all three of them. Especially Colin. It took some convincing on Rory's part to convince her best friend that they liked each other, but after some lectures, a few glasses of champagne, he had finally come clean and they had gotten together. They were now going on almost two years of dating, and they were both as happy as ever. Steph had also left to go to boarding school when the others left, which Rory understood, although she was disappointed that all four of her friends were leaving her.

"So what do you say? Will you join us senior year for a wild party?" Colin asked her.

Rory thought for a moment, looking at Logan who was giving her her favorite smirk of his. She had never told anyone how attractive she found Logan, and never would. She didn't have any feelings for him that were more then friendly, she just found him handsome. That was it, nothing more.

"Fine," she said, giving a pointes stare at Logan.

"Excellent!" Finn cheered. "Now, shall we start movie night?"

Rory stopped her staring contest with Logan to turn around, nodding and clapping her hands gleefully. "Yes, start the first movie Finn!"

Finn did as he was told, moving to the TV to turn on the first movie. Rory got more comfortable on the couch, tucking her feet underneath her. Colin propped his feet up on the coffee table, and did the same.

* * *

Before opening the door, Lorelai put her ear to it to see if she could hear any noise. Hearing nothing, she knew she had to be quiet, and slowly opened up the door to her and Rory's Stars Hollow home. She dropped her keys and purse on the kitchen table, and walked over to the fridge to get some leftover Chinese Food from a two nights ago. Nothing like Chinese food in the morning. After getting food, she walked into the living room, and smiled at the sight before her. 

It always happened during their movie nights, even when they were little. They would all start in one position, and end up in a complete different one by the time they fell asleep. Lorelai knew in was probably a sub-conscious thing, and never told them about it, but they always ended up in the same position each time they had a movie night. Ever since they were six years old and had experienced their first one together, their formation remained the same: Finn's head on Rory's lap, as his legs took up the rest of the couch, Colin on the floor, curled up in a ball, and both Logan and Rory cuddled in the corner of the couch, her head resting on his chest and his arm wrapped around her tightly.

Sighing contently, Lorelai walked upstairs, rolling her eyes and how oblivious her daughter was to something so obvious. Ah, well. It would happen eventually. With one last smile towards the group, she walked upstairs.

* * *

So, what did you guy's think? Yeah, they are all the same age in this fic, because it make's my life easier. Oh, and about the plot: everything with Rory and Dean happened, but Jess and Rory got together earlier, sometime in the second season, and he left around the middle of her junior year. Make sense? I hope so. Okay, so please tell me what you think. I have some really good ideas for this stories (or at least I think they are good) and I can't wait to write the rest. So, please review, I love feedback. :) 


	3. Stay Tuned

"I don't want you to go."

"Ace…"

"Stay. Just one more day, please?"

"Rory, you know we want to," Colin sighed. They all hated when the end of summer came, and he, Finn and Logan had to go back to school.

"Summer went by too fast," Rory huffed reluctantly, crossing her arms. They were all on her porch, sitting on the front steps, waiting for Logan's driver to come and pick the boys up to take them to the airport.

"Love, think of it this way," Finn said, putting an arm over her shoulder. "In just a few months you'll be with us, coming to our insane parties. You'll learn to sleep all day and stay up all night. You'll be dancing like there's no tomorrow. You'll drink gallons of alcohol. Boys will be falling at your feet," he paused. "Not that we'll let them actually touch you."

"You got that right," Colin muttered.

Rory couldn't help but roll her eyes at her friend's comments. Although she loved how much they cared for her, every now and then she wished they would let go of the rope they were holding her on and let her go free. "Okay, let's get a few things straight. First off, I'm coming to visit you, and maybe try out a few of the calmer parties. I will be going to bed at a suitable hour every night, and getting up at a suitable hour each morning. There will be very limited dancing, probably none, along with no alcohol consumption. And no boys will be falling at my feet."

"Ah, Ace, it's amazing how naïve you can be sometimes," Logan chuckled. Even after years of boyfriends, ask outs, and being hit on, Rory still didn't see how attractive she was.

"I am not naïve," Rory defended, sending him a playful glare.

"Anyway," Colin interrupted quickly before another debate could arise, "we'll call you the moment we get off the plane, okay?"

Rory sighed, her face falling. This was her least favorite part of the summer. For the past six weeks, she Logan, Finn and Colin had done everything together. They went to Luke's each morning, a movie night twice a week, and the many carnivals and other Stars Hollow quirks in between. Everyone in Stars Hollow loved them, and were happy to see them back. Except Luke, who didn't like any boy Rory defended, thinking that they would hurt her. It took several minutes of convincing from Lorelai before he would even serve them in the diner. Now, he still didn't trust them, but would at least serve them food that wasn't contaminated and coffee that wasn't cold and bitter.

When Logan saw Rory's broken expression, he immediately took her in his arms, taking her out of Finn's. Finn sighed, trying to ignore the gesture that was so…boyfriend-ish. He knew it was second nature of Logan to take care of Rory, but he wished someone else would notice the way they acted around each other so he didn't have to hold the secret inside.

Logan kissed the top of her head, as she silently cried into his chest. "Ace, we'll see you in just a few months. We'll talk on the phone every day, and we'll send e-mails."

"But it's still not the same as you being here," she said quietly, wiping the tears from her eyes. Before anyone else could respond, a black limo pulled up into the yard, causing everyone's heads to turn.

"It's early. Logan, why is Frank twenty minutes ahead of schedule?" Colin asked angrily.

Logan shrugged, reluctantly letting go of Rory to stand up and check his watch. "It's usually late. Maybe Frank's not driving this time."

Rory sighed, getting up with the rest of them. "So I guess this is it," she said, forcing a smile as a few stray tears continued to fall down her cheeks.

Colin pulled her in for one last hug. "Rory, it's three months. We're not dying."

"I know,," she sighed, returning the hug.

"My turn," Finn called, giving her a kiss on the cheek and a hug. "Miss you, Love," he whispered into her ear. "Don't do anything dirty while we're away, okay? And if any boys come after you, be sure to call me so I can come over here and pummel them."

Rory giggled. "I'll be sure to." Finn released her, giving her a sad smile before following Colin into the waiting limo.

"So I guess it's my turn," Logan smirked at her. Rory didn't respond, but just ran into his arms, and closed her eyes. It had always been harder to say goodbye to Logan then the others throughout the years.

"So you'll call?"

"And write, and visit. Don't worry, Ace. Four months and you'll see us again. I'm surprised you haven't gotten sick of us yet."

"Impossible," she smiled, and they stayed in their embrace for a few more silent moments before the horn beeped, and they jumped apart. Rory sighed. "Bye, Logan."

Logan took her hand and squeezed it before walking to the limo. "Later, Ace," he called, before getting in and slamming the door shut. Rory watched as it drove away, taking her best friends with it. Sighing sadly, she walked back into her house. Her mom was sitting on the couch, flitting through an old magazine. She looked up when she heard her daughter's footsteps, and gave her a sympathetic smile when she saw her broken face.

"Aw, hon, you'll see them in four months."

"I know, but goodbye's are always hard for me," Rory replied, sitting next to her and getting comfortable.

They were both silent for a few minutes, Lorelai continuing to read her magazine and Rory sitting quietly next to her, lost in thought. Eventually, she broke the silence. "Hey, Mom?"

"Hmmm?"

"Can I talk to you," Lorelai looked up to see Rory's stressed expression. "Of course. Is it big?"

"Depends on your definition of 'big."

"Like, 'I'm pregnant and I don't know who the daddy is' big? Or, 'Hey, I think I got a rip in my new shirt' big?

Rory thought for a moment before responding. "Bigger then ripped shirt, smaller then mystery daddy."

"Oh, spill!" she exclaimed, dropping her magazine.

"Okay, well…it was weird. I had a dream last night."

"Okay, not seeing the weird part. I had a dream last night too. It was a very dirty one involving Jonny Depp and whipped cream." Lorelai smiled.

"Mom!"

"Right, sorry."

"Thank you. Anyway, so in this dream, me, you, Logan, Colin and Finn were all in Luke's, you know, just eating and talking, like always."

Lorelai raised her eyebrows, still not seeing the weird part. "Okay…"

"So, then, completely out of the blue, Logan…"

"Yeah?"

"He kisses me, and I just blush and look at him, like it was a normal thing."

"Her kissed you?"

"Yeah."

"Like a kiss kiss or just a kiss?"

Rory gave her mom a look. "What?"

"I mean, was it like a full throttle make out session, or just a friendly 'muah'" Lorelai explained.

"Mom, we were in a diner! I would never make-out in a diner, not even in my dreams."

"So it was friendly?"

"No it was…" Rory thought for a moment, before unconsciously smiling. "It was real. It was long, and full of love, and I felt like I wouldn't mind kissing him forever."

Lorelai's eyes went higher, not only at her daughter's description but at the smile she had on when she said it. "I thought you said it was a dream."

"Huh?" Rory got pulled out of her short trance. "Oh, yeah it was."

"So, how did you feel like that."

Rory shrugged. "I don't know. It felt…real. Anyway, that's not the point. The point is, what does that dream mean?"

"Hmmm…" Lorelai stroked her chin, pretending to be in deep thought. "I know!" she said after a minute. "It means that you are in love with Logan."

Rory rolled her eyes. "Mom, get real."

"Okay…it means that you are in love with Logan, but you just don't know it yet."

"Nope. Try again," Rory replied immediately, not noticing the small feeling she had at the bttom of her stomach.

"I can't try again, that's what I think. That's like asking me to choose between Jimmy Choos and Reeboks. I pick the Jimmy Choos, and then you tell me to 'try again'. It's not possible."

Rory sighed. "Well, neither of those are right, so I'd like a better answer."

"Alright, fine, I'll make one up, just for you. It means that…you really want one of Luke's burgers. Hey! I know! Let's go there right now!" Lorelai stood up, giving her daughter a smile.

"Mom, that doesn't make any sense."

"Hey, you rejected my ideas that actually made sense. That's the only idea I have left. Now come one, Luke's is calling." She pulled on Rory's arm.

"Alright, fine, I'm coming." Rory giggled, standing up and following her mother out of their house.

On their way to Luke's, Lorelai noticed Rory's uneasy expression. Looping arms with her, she smiled. "Hey, you want to hear a story?"

"Yes!" Rory's face immediately brightened. Lorelai's "stories" were always moments from her past with Colin, Finn, and Logan. She loved hearing her mother tell them, whether she remembered the moment or not. "What's this one?"

"Hmm," Lorelai paused, thinking. "I know! How about the Chocolate Milk Incident of 1991?"

Rory gave her a puzzled look. "I don't remember that one."

"Ah, funny day, funny day. At least for me, the onlooker," Lorelai giggled.

_"You are unbelievable!" a six-year old Rory told Finn, as she chased him around the kitchen of his mansion in Hartford. Finn's parents were holding some sort of fundraiser for, what Finn called, "a moldy looking plant", and the little kids were sent into the west wing, where the party was not taking place, to play. _

"Why was I chasing him?"

"He took your book. Pride and Prejudice, I believe."

"Pride and Prejudice? He _is_ unbelievable!"

_"Whatcha guys doin'? Colin asked his friends. He was dressed in suit and tie, much to his reluctance. Finn was able to wear whatever he liked, and Rory didn't mind putting on dresses, but he hated being in a suit. _

_"He stole my book! I was just sitting on the stool reading, minding my own business, and he took it!" Rory yelled, trying to grab the book from Finn, who was holding it an arm's length away from her._

_"Hey, you refused to play with me and Logan. I was simply taking away what was stopping you," Finn explained. _

_"But…I…have…to…find…out….what…happens….to….Mr.….Darcy…and…Lizzy!" Rory pleaded, saying another word after every unsuccessful jump to try to reach her book._

"I am going to give Finn a nice talking-to when they call me."

"Hon, you guys were six. That was twelve years ago."

"Mom, everyone knows not to steal my books. It's like, in the 'How to Survive with Gilmore Girls handbook'."

_"I know what will stop you from reading!" Finn grinned evilly, running over to his refrigerator. Rory and Colin followed, and she gasped when she saw what he was doing. _

_"Finn, don't you dare!"_

"Chocolate milk!? Oh, he's dead, he is so dead."

"Kid, calm down, it gets better."

_"Just say you'll play with us Rory, or the book gets it. Mate, help me out." Finn told Colin, who shook his head._

_"I'm staying out of this one."_

_"Party pooper. Anyway, Rory, what's it gonna be?"_

_"But-"_

_"Cut it out Finn." Logan suddenly appeared out of no where, snatching the cup of milk out of his friend's hands, along with the book. "Here you go Ace," he smiled, returning the book to her._

_"Logan! You're supposed to be on my side!"_

_"Not when it comes to Rory's books. Finn, it's in the 'How to Survive with Gilmore Girls handbook' that you aren't ever supposed to steal Ace's here's books." Logan explained._

_"Thanks Logan! I love you!" Rory smiled, giving him a huge hug."_

_"Anytime Ace, anytime."_

"I love him! I'll have to make a mental note to thank him."

Lorelai smiled. "Are you gonna tell him about your dream?"

Rory looked at her mother like she was crazy. "Yeah, right," she said sarcastically, as they arrived at Luke's and took seats at a table. "That would go over well."

"I'm just saying, he might have better insight on it then me."

"Mhmmm, I can see it now: "Logan? Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I had a dream where we were in love and we kissed. I think that means we are going to fall in love and be together forever. Logan? Hello?"

Lorelai laughed. "Together forever. Ah, that brings back memories."

Rory perked up. "Another story?"

Lorelai nodded as Luke came over with coffee. "Thanks hun, I'll repay you tonight," she told at her fiancé, who simply rolled his eyes in return before walking away. He hated when Lorelai talked in public about what they actually did at night.

"Mom, focus! So, another story?"

"Huh? Oh, right, yes. But for another time."

Rory sighed, disappointed. "Can you at least tell me what it's called?"

"Hmmm, I supposed we can call it…'The Pinky Sworn Promise of 1990."

"Pinky sworn promise?" Rory asked, puzzled.

"Mhmmm," Lorelai replied, taking a sip of her coffee.

"It's not ringing and bells."

"Don't worry, I'll tell you at a better time."

"What would qualify as a better time?"

"Oh, trust me," Lorelai smirked. "It'll come. Stay tuned."

* * *

Okay. I've decided I'm too lazy to type out everyone's names right now, so let me just tell you hear that I am very, very grateful for all of your reviews. I love them, please keep them coming. Oh, and if anyone had any ideas for this story, please tell me. I love ideas, and there's a more then likely chance I'll use them. 

Oh, and Luke and Lorelai are engaged at this point in time. None of that Christopher crap happened or will happen.

Okay, so review please, it means updates much faster: )


	4. Maybe It's Not So Crazy

Sorry for the wait guys. 

Thanks so much for ALL of your GREAT reviews! **Moelli**, **hellishrose**, **Tereza8472**, **just hidden**, **rainey**, **Curley-Q**, **micmiller**, **Kate**, **spreeaholic1**, **Hopes2High**, **-Campanology101-**, **coolerkid892**, **raspberrysorbet34**,** girlygirl1212**, **-19MikaelA87-**, **unknown**,** leh2007**, **Americasweetie**, **Hales03**, **OneMistake**, **BJ**, **Cathy rock**, **Jess**, and **gilmoregirlieee**!

I realize that Rory was six, which is young for reading Pride and Prejudice, but like I've said before, she's a smart girl, so let's just go with it.

Oh, and: I found out that I made it seem that Lorelai and Luke were married, and then I made it seem like they were engaged in the next two chapters. Okay, so I guess I'll change it AGAIN, and say they are married, and I'll have it so Luke is living at the house with Lorelai and Rory. I apologize for confusion, but one of my major problems is forgetting certain details that I start out with, and then flukes like this happen. Anyway, moving on.

Disclaimer: I wish I may, I wish I might, have this wish I wish tonight…I wish that I owned Gilmore girls…what's that?…my wish was denied?…Damn.

Okay, this is advancing a few months.

* * *

"Please don't make me go," Rory whined from the backseat.

"Ace, we made a deal. You're going tonight." Logan repeated for the fifth time since she had gotten into the car with them.

"Colin, you won't make me go, will you?" Rory asked him, turning on her bambi eyes.

Colin simply looked out his window from the passenger seat, refusing to look at her. He and his two friends were complete wimps when it came to her bambi eyes, and would give in to almost anything. "Rory, you'll like these parties. And this one is low-key."

"Don't worry, Love," Finn added from the driver's seat.

Rory groaned, reluctantly leaning back in her seat. Logan, sitting next to her, put an arm around her. "It won't be that bad. Why are you so worried?" he whispered in her ear.

She looked at him, her blue eyes telling him how nervous she was. Leaning into him so only he could hear what she had to say, she whispered back, "I'm a newbie at this, Logan. Besides, like I've said before, I'm not the party type."

"Well we'll just have to see if we can change that," he whispered back, which caused her to roll her eyes and giggle, sending him a playful glare. Finn glanced beck at them through his rearview mirror, then glanced at Colin. He was fiddling with the radio absentmindedly. _Damn you for being so oblivious_, he thought to himself, before turning his attention back to the road.

* * *

"Hello, Lukey dahling," Lorelai sang, plopping onto a stool near the counter.

"How was it?" Luke asked, ignoring his wife's comment.

Lorelai shrugged as he poured her coffee. "It was good. She acted like she was all sad to go, but I knew she was really excited to see them all again. Especially Logan."

"Logan?"

Lorelai nodded, sipping her coffee. She sighed, smiling. "See now this," she gestured to her cup, "is the reason I married you."

"Why would she be more excited to see Logan than anybody else?" Luke asked, putting down the coffee he was holding.

Lorelai rolled her eyes. "Duh, because she likes him. A lot."

"What!?"

"Relax babe, it's not a new thing." Lorelai paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "In fact, there's been something between them for 12 years now."

"What!?" Luke repeated.

"Come on, you cannot tell me you didn't notice _something _between them over the years," Lorelai told her husband. When he shook his head, she gasped. "You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I kid about Rory's love interests?"

Lorelai shrugged, taking another sip of her coffee. "Well, it's pretty obvious."

"How? How is it obvious?" Luke asked, going into his overly-protective-father mode.

"Luke, calm down," Lorelai reassured him gently. "This is no big deal. Besides, they aren't even together yet."

"Lorelai, I don't want her going out with just another boy who's going to end up breaking her heart."

"Trust me, this isn't just any other boy, hon," Lorelai smiled. "And when they do realize what's between them, the last thing that Rory will be is broken-hearted."

* * *

"When's Steph coming? This is seriously cutting into my drinking time." Finn complained. They had arrived back at school, and now he, Rory, and Colin were all waiting for Stephanie to come so they could leave for one of their friend's parties.

"She said she would be here any minute Finn," Colin replied from his bedroom, where he was getting ready.

"Yes, but in Steph's world, any minute means 'when I'm done getting ready, which means we could be in here for days," Finn replied, causing Rory to giggle from her place next to him on the couch. Suddenly, a brown loafer came sailing out of Colin's room and hit Finn in the back of the head.

"Ow, geez mate," Finn muttered, rubbing the spot Colin's shoe had hit.

Rory smiled at her friend's antics. Before she could say anything, the door to the dorm was flung open and a shrieking blonde girl ran into the room.

"_**RORY**_!" she screamed, jumping on top of her to give her a strangling hug.

"Hey, Stephanie," was Rory's muffled voice.

Once Steph had released her from her grasp, she looked her over. "God, Rory. You've gotten more gorgeous since the last time I saw you. I'm surprised Colin hasn't left me for you yet."

Right then Colin walked out. "Hey," he greeted Stephanie with a light kiss.

"Get a room lovebirds," Finn called, covering his and Rory's eyes.

Colin glared at his friend, before taking his girlfriend's hand. "So, I guess we can go now."

Steph was about to nod but all of a sudden her face became puzzled. "Wait a minute, where's Logan?"

"He's meeting us there, he had to pick up his date for the evening," Colin told her. Steph glanced at Rory after hearing this, and noticed that her face had fallen slightly. Smirking to herself, she turned to her friend. "We just have to get you changed first, then we can go."

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" Rory asked, genuinely confused. She had chosen a pair of dark denim jeans and a blue long-sleeve sweater to wear with her hair up.

Stephanie shook her head. "Rory, it's a nice outfit, but it's not what you wear to these things. I'll help you, don't worry." Taking Rory's hand, she shooed Colin and Finn. "Go, we'll meet you there."

"Alright, but don't make her wear something revealing Steph. She's my best friend, the last thing I want is for every boy there to be trying to get her home with him." Stephanie rolled her eyes at her boyfriend. "Fine. Now leave!" she said, shutting the door behind them. Turning around, she dragged Rory into Colin's room. "Come on, I have some clothes and make-up in here for when I spend the night and don't have enough time to get back to my room before classes," she explained.

"Ew Steph, the last thing I want to know is that you and Colin are spending the night together," Rory told her, her face growing disgusted.

"Oh, please, like it should be any surprise," Steph giggled, before running over to Colin's closet. After searching through it for a few minutes she came out with an outfit on a hanger. "Well, what do you think?" she asked.

Rory stared at her friend like she was crazy. "You have got to be kidding me."

Stephanie looked down at the outfit, then back at Rory. "What? It'll look great on you."

"Didn't you hear what Colin said at all?"

"Come on, Rory. Just try it on. I know you'll love it."

Rory crossed her arms, shaking her head. "Sorry, but there is no way you are getting me into that thing."

* * *

"Tell me why I'm doing this again?" Rory said softly, as she and Stephanie stood outside the door to the party. They could hear loud music and people cheering inside.

Steph smiled at her. "Because you look great, and you love me."

Rory looked down at herself. She still didn't know how she had been convinced to wear the outfit she had on. Looking back up, she sighed. "Lets go."

Steph smiled. "Come on."

* * *

"So, there we were…" the blonde continued, and Logan nodded his head, forcing a smile. His date for the evening, Gabriella was droning on and on about a yacht party that she had went to last week. He continued to nod to her as he gestured to one of the bartenders for a refill.

As Gabriella continued blabbering about something that was apparently very funny to her, Logan darted his eyes around the party. It wasn't the best one he had ever been to, but it wasn't bad.

"Thanks," he said to the bartender once he received his drink. He took a sip, continuing to watch anything but the blonde in front of him. When his eyes reached the door and he saw Steph and Rory walk in, he almost spit out his drink all over his date.

"I'm sorry, would you excuse me for a minute?" He asked Gabriella without taking his eyes off Rory. Before he could get a response, he shoved his drink into her hands and walked over to his two friends.

"Logan, hey!" Stephanie waved when she saw him. Logan ignored her, turning to Rory, who gave him a nervous smile.

"You're kidding me, right?" he asked her.

Rory looked down at herself once more. Steph had gotten her into a jean skirt that was so short it was bound to be illegal somewhere and a white, low v-neck tank top. Her hair was down, her chestnut curls falling past her shoulders. Shrugging at Logan, she sighed. "Is it that bad?"

Logan had to admit that she looked absolutely stunning in the outfit, but that was beside the point. Turning to the blonde on her left, he shook his head. "Colin is going to kill you when he sees her."

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, right. Come on Logan, admit it. She looks great."

"That's beside the point. Guys will see her in this and immediately try to get her as their next bed partner. You can't dress her like this."

"Um, would you both mind not talking about me as if I'm not less then a foot away from you?" Rory interrupted, annoyed. She had hated the outfit at first, but now that she had it on she didn't think she looked that bad. Logan was making her sound like she was dressed like a slut.

"Steph, would you give us a minute?" Rory asked. Steph nodded, seeing the look in her eyes. Once she walked off, Rory turned on Logan.

"God, what is your problem?" she asked him angrily.

Logan put a hand on her shoulder. "Ace, guys are going to look at you and-"

Rory shook her head, angrily shaking off his hand from her shoulder. "I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about how you, Finn and Colin won't let me dress in something that shows off _anything_. Did you ever think that maybe I liked this outfit?"

Logan raised his eyebrows. "You do?"

She rolled her eyes. "Of course not, but that not the point. The point is that I'm just _tired_. I'm tired of you, Colin and Finn's constant talking about how you won't let a guy come near me. Did you ever think that maybe I want a guy to come near me?" Rory cried. She never confronted Logan, but what he had said tonight had made something in her boil over.

"Ace," Logan looked at her, surprised by her outburst. "Look, I just don't want you to go home with a guy and end up doing things you regret. You'll get hurt in the morning, and I don't want to see you like that."

"FYI, Logan, I'm a smart girl. Do you really think that I would do something that stupid? That if some random guy asked me if they could get in my pants that I would simply giggle and nod, and have him lead me back to his place?"

Logan, looked at her, stunned. "I…" he drifted off.

She nodded her head, still angry. Crossing her arms, she continued. "Exactly. You didn't think about what I would do. It's the same with Colin and Finn. You all just assume I'm that stupid, don't you? Well, you know what, I'm going to do what I want." With that comment and a final glare, she walked past him to the bar. Logan stared at her retreating figure, still stunned by her words. He had never seen her that angry at him before. Or anyone, for that matter.

* * *

"Can I have a tequila shot?" she asked the bartender. She hadn't planned on drinking at all tonight. In fact, she had never drunk alcohol before, but her fight with Logan was causing her to crave it.

Once she was given her shot, she timidly put it down. She cringed at the taste before gesturing for another one.

"Go easy there, Love." She turned around to see Finn looking at her surprised. She smiled at him as he came to stand next to her.

"I thought you said you weren't planning on drinking tonight," Finn commented as he saw her put down another shot.

"He's just so infuriating," Rory said, still angry.

"Who?"

"_Logan_. He's so…so…" she drifted off. Finn could tell the alcohol was getting to her.

"Ah, you and Logan fought?" he asked her knowingly.

"Yes. He yelled at me about my outfit. God, he's such a hypocrite. I mean, he yells at me about going to sleep with random guys, which you know I would never do, when he does it with girls!" she explained, glaring at Logan's back as he talked to Colin and Stephanie across the room.

Finn watched her yell. "He just doesn't want you to become him, Love."

"Well _he_ can't decide that. It's my choice, not him or yours." she said as she took another shot. Finn grabbed her arm, leading her away from the bar.

When he had gotten her into an empty corner of the room, he let go of her arm. "Rory, I want you to think for a minute. Try to push away that alcohol and use that amazing brain of yours."

"What are you talking about, Finny?" Rory giggled. Finn sighed. Yes, she was definitely drunk.

"Love, think. Why are you so mad at Logan?"

"Because he's…ugh. He treats me like I'm five." she answered immediately, holing up four fingers.

Finn rolled his eyes. "I don't think that's really why."

She looked at him questioningly, not saying anything.

"Are you truly mad at him because you want boys to come after you? Or are you maybe mad at yourself because he's not one of those boys?" Finn asked her.

Rory stepped back, looking at him like he was crazy. "Finn, you're crazy," she said, sobering up at his suggestion.

"And it's why you love me," he smiled.

"I don't…that's crazy."

"But true?"

"No," she shook her head. "No…no. God, I would never like him. Never."

"Never?"

"I'll always just like him as a friend."

"You say that now."

"You know what? I don't want to do this. I just argued with Logan, and now I have you telling me I like him or something, which is the craziest thing I've ever heard. I need to leave." With that Rory walked away, almost falling. Finn noticed guys giving her once-overs, smiling at what they saw. He was about to follow her, when he saw Colin come up to her.

"Okay. I want you to explain something to me," Colin said as calmly as he could. Rory sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Colin, I'm leaving. Relax." she said.

"Oh, I know. I'm taking you home," he said, taking her hand and leading her to the door. "We're leaving." he told Steph and Logan, who were talking there.

When Logan saw the very-drunk Rory smiling lazily at them all, he immediately became concerned. "What happened? Is she okay"

"She had too many shots. I have to get her back to our place."

"I'll take her," Logan offered. All his frustration towards Rory melted away.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it's fine. Here, give her to me." He picked Rory up bridal style, as she was wobbling now.

He carried her out of the dorm and walked down the hall to his room. She had her arms around his neck, her eyes closed.

Once they got inside, Logan carried her into his room, laying her on the bed. He watched her for a minute. She looked so beautiful, sound asleep. He was about to walk out, but stopped short when he heard Rory's small voice.

"Finn said I liked you. I told him it was crazy."

Logan looked back at her. Her eyes were still shut tight. "That is crazy. It is. Because we only like each other as friends, nothing more. He's crazy." she continued.  
"Finn's always crazy," he replied, watching her. He was at a loss for what to say about the other things.

"But he was even more crazy tonight. Because that idea, of us actually liking each other, is crazy right?" she almost whispered.

"Yeah," he replied, walking to the door and shutting off the light. "Crazy."

* * *

Review, please and thank you! Ideas for upcoming chapters would be very much appreciated as well.

P.S. And I decided while I was writing this that I'm going to continue **Like Before**, and the new story I'm thinking about starting (it was mentioned in chapter 19 of **Regrets**) will get started once **Regrets** is done. Just thought you should know: )


End file.
